The Entourage
'History' The Entourage was created by TNA World Champion Katie Borden on February 17, 2011 Katie said that by creating the Entourage that she hopes that she would be able to put some Order back into TNA and put some sense into everyone in the company. The main purpose of the Entourage is to get TNA back to Normal according to Katie Along with Katie the members are Ally Copeland, TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams, Eliza LoMonaco, Lakeisha Davis and Lily Daniels. The first feud The Entourage had was against Madison Rayne, Tara and Lena Williams and the members feuding against them were Ivory, Ally and Lily. The feud ended with Tara and Lena turned face and Ivory kept retaining her title against them. Their next feud was against Bully Ray and the members feuding against them were Katie, Lakeisha and Eliza and they each had their own reasons. Lakeisha's was for him messing with her family, Eliza's was that he injured her mentor AJ Styles and Katie's was for the Same Reason. Darning that feud Lakeisha had one match with him and defeated him. Eliza didn't have any matches with him but did attack him a couple of times. Katie had two matches with him and defeated him both times. The feud still goes on sometimes Their most recent feud is against Winter, Angelina Love and Autumn and all the members are feuding against them in some way but the members who are most involved in the feud are Ivory, Eliza, Lakeisha and Lily. Darning this feud Ivory lost her titles a couple of times but managed to get it back. In addition to their feud with Winter, Angelina and Autumn under Kurt Angle's order in the coming weeks Ivory had to face members of The Entourage so far she's defeated Ally, Lily and Eliza in singles competition and defeated Katie in a mixed intergender match where Ivory teamed up with her real life boyfriend Bobby Roode to take on Katie and her real life Husband AJ Styles. Darning the tapings in Huntsville she's also defeated Eliza and Lakeisha. On November 10, 2011 all the members of the Entourage decided to disband since Immortal no longer has power and TNA is back to normal. They'll still team together once in a while. 'Finishing Moves' Katie's Finishing Moves *Darkness Approaches (Knee Drop off the top rope) *Dawn Awakens (Back Flip off the top rope) *Flying Star (450 Splash off the top of the cage) *Wedgie Buster (Gives the Opponent a wedgie first then a backbreaker) *Spinal Tap *Styles Rage (Almost like the Ankle Lock and the Figure Four combined but only uses one Ankle for it) Ally's Finishing Moves *Spear *Angel Wings Ivory's Finishing Moves *Ivory Blossom (Backbreaker) *Blossoms Wind (Running DDT) *Crossface Eliza's Finishing Moves *No Turning Back (Spinebuster) *Pele Kick *Spinal Tap Lakeisha's Finishing Moves *Roger That (Hard Kick To The Skull) *Chokeslam Lily's Finishing Moves *BME *Angel Wings 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *3 Time TNA Knockout Champion (Ivory) *1 Time TNA Television Champion (Katie) *1 Time TNA World Heavyweight Champion (Katie) *1 Time TNA X Division Champion (Katie) 'Theme Song' *High Voltage by Linkin Park Category:OC Wrestling Tag Teams/Stables